1. Field
The invention relates to a composition for a window film, a flexible window film formed using the same, and a flexible display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, glass substrates or high-hardness substrates in display devices are being replaced by films in order to develop flexible display devices capable of being folded and unfolded. Since the flexible display devices are thin, lightweight, impact resistant, foldable and unfoldable, these flexible display devices may be manufactured into various shapes.
For the flexible display devices, various elements and substrates included therein are also required to have flexibility. In particular, a window film which is disposed at the outermost side of the flexible display device needs to have flexibility and high hardness. The window film is prepared from coating a composition for the window film on a base layer, followed by curing the composition. During the processes, curl of the window film may occur.
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-176542.